Scales and skin
by Ccrocks3387
Summary: 14 year old Dany mer has spent his whole life living in the beaches of Amity Park. He attends school at Casper High with his friends, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Little do they know that their friend has a fishy secret.
1. Chapter 1

Dany mer was on his way to school that hot summer morning. He left his home on the sandy beach to the side walks of the city. His snow white hair glowed in the light with glistening green eyes. He wore that day a gray T-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Walking in the unbearable heat he was headed for Fenton works near the bus stop. Awaiting there were his friends Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and Danny Fenton.

Sorry I'm a little guys. Dany exclaimed. Had some trouble waking up. It's just so hot...

No problem dude. Tucker said welcoming the boy with a hug.

Dany gave a smile that would make the saddest man in the universe feel warm inside. There then came a sudden touch to his shoulder. Dany turned his head to see the person who made him the most happiest boy on earth. Danny Fenton.

My parents and I are offering you to come live with us instead of that cave. We would pay for your food and all the supplies you needed. Danny said with a comforting tone.

No no you don't need to. Really. The white haired boy said quietly with a small blush.

I know it's a lot but think about it. Danny pleaded.

It was indeed true that Dany lived in a cave. He lived in there since he was five. No family or friends. Just alone. With the life and soul of the ocean.

The bus pulled up as Danny let the boy's shoulder go. The door opened inviting the four of them inside. Sam wen't with Tucker as Danny wen't with Dany. They sat in there seats starting up conversations.

I had another nightmare again...Dany sighed.

What was it about? Danny asked.

I was swimming. And I saw some one...Dany said quietly.

Who was it you saw? The raven haired boy questioned.

It looked like Mayor Masters...He had this wide scary grin on his face. Dany began. I found myself in a cage being looked at and tortured. I was so scared I-

Danny placed a finger on the smaller boy's lips.

I was just a dream...don't worry. Danny said tenderly.

Dany nodded slowly hypnotized in those blue crystal eyes. He felt his cheeks fluster and tingle.

Dan...ny? The white haired boy gasped.

The bus stopped and let the teens out sending them to their classes. As always Dany had a soft smile day dreaming about the sea. He never noticed that Dash and his friends watching him. Planning. A sudden slam came and startled Dany destroying his dream.

UNICORNS IN ST PATRICK'S DAY! WAKE UP! Mr. Lancer yelled.

Dany backed away with a whimper.

I'm...I'm sorry Mr. Lanc- Dany winced.

JUST PAY ATTENTION! Lancer growled.

The white haired boy looked down sadly as every one had their laugh at him. Lancer moved on to fantasy creatures since they were into mythology.

Today's subject is Marine creatures...Lancer hummed.

the whole class groaned. While Dany got a bit nervous.

The most famous creatures in the ocean were the mermaids...Half human half fish. They breath underwater singing to kill sailors. There are most horribly ugly. Lancer continued.

Dany pouted.

We are not ugly...and we don't even kill sailors anymore. Dany thought.

Hours of Mr. Lancers babbling wen't on till the lunch bell rang. All the teens rushed out the door only leaving Dany walking down the hall to his locker.

HEY MERTURD! A deep voice called.

The next thing Dany knew he was picked up and dragged to the boy's locker room with the door locked behind. dany was thrown to the floor harshly letting out a whimper.

What do you wan't dash? Dany squeaked.

Dash and his friends surrounded him.

You seemed pretty cheery in class today. We'll just have to show you your place. Dash smirked.

Two other bigger boys grabbed Dany's arms holding him tightly. Dany let out a gasp as he saw Dash bend down to him.

And I just know they way to show you. Dash said pulling off the smaller boy's shirt exposing his pale chest.

W-what are you D-d-doing? Dany studderd.

Cold hands touched Dany's nipples rubbing them creating pleasure and goosebumps upon him. Those hands soon moved down to his pants rubbing his soft medium sized clothed pride.

Please don't... Dany pleaded holding back a moan.

Ignored Dash began to unzip and unbuttons Dany's pants slipping them off along with his boxers. His remaining garments were pulled off and thrown aside showing a complete Naked white haired boy. Dash spreaded Dany's legs and put his legs on them weighing the pair down.

NO! PLEASE! STOP! Dany begged with tears as he felt his cock being grasped and pumped along with his screams.

You like that? Dash asked bending down licking the base while Kwan and the other teen kissed Dany and licked his neck.

Tongues and fingers entered the poor boy's mouth and ass as his cock was touched and sucked. Dash turned the boy over and gripped his ass rubbing it.

Hope your ready bitch because this is gonna hurt. Dash teased taking off his pants entering the poor boy thrusting in and out powerfully.

Dany screamed and cried.

STOP! SOMEBODY HELP! Dany cried as tears dripped on the floor.

More of the boys pitched in. Kwan put his own cock in Dany's mouth making him swallow and suck as another boy kissed and licked Dany's chest and face. One last boy gripped Dany's dick squeezing it with pumps.

Dany sobbed as he felt his virginity slip away. Blood dripped from Dany's ass as so did pre-cum did down his cock mixing on the floor.

Like that mother fucker? Kwan moaned. I sure do. He added thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth. Dany moaned in pleasure and cried in pain.

YOU ABOUT TO CUM BITCH!? Dash asked thrusting in hitting Dany's sweet spot making him shriek.

Dany felt it. It was so close.

Then it happened.

Dany cummed on the floor and the other boy. The white liquid same color as his hair splashed out all over as the other two cummed in Dany's mouth and ass. Dash and his friends licked Dany's cum all up with satisfied taste buds.

Not bad bitch you taste pretty damn hot. But at least now you know your place. Dash said as they walked out laughing leaving Dany on the floor shaking in shock and mixed emotions.

Dany quickly put on his cloths dashing out the door with tears falling from his eyes.

Waiting for Dany Danny Sam and Tucker were in the hall.

I wounder were he is...Sam said with her arms crossed.

He should be here soon. lancer could of kept him in late from day dreaming again. Tucker guessed.

Just as Danny was to make a comment there came Dany running past in tears heading for the school door sobbing.

Was that Dany? Sam asked with wide eyes.

He's crying to. What happened to him? Danny questioned in concern watching his friend run down the hall.

I'm telling you. Lancer...Tucker joked.

DANY WAIT! The three called out running after their friend.

Dany felt a jerk on his arm and found him self in Danny's arms.

Dany what's wrong? What happened? Danny asked holding his struggling friend who was sobbing loudly.

Dash...Him and his friends...MOLESTED AND RAPED ME! HE RAPED ME WHILE HIS FRIENDS MOLESTED ME! HE SAID HE HE WANTED TO SHOW ME MY PLACE! Dany sobbed clutching and burying his head into Danny's chest.

The three gasped as they watched Dany fall to his knees crying with his hands hiding his face.

Oh god Dany...I'm so sorry...I just wish I could of helped you out. Danny said with a saddened voice petting Dany's head.

Sam and Tucker covered their mouths in silence.

I just wan't to go home...Dany sighed looking into Dany's eyes as more tears dripped down his eyes.

Dany rose from the ground walking out the door hugging himself going back to his sandy cave to keep him safe.

**Hope you liked it.**

**i felt bad for Dany getting raped and molested.**

**stupid Dash**

**Please rate, review and favorite...and don't forget to look at my other story the little merboy.**

**visit my other channel to**

**ccrocks2287 for my first very sucky stories...**

**enjoy readers chapter 2 is coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

When arriving to his cave Dany hopped into his little pool he had in the back.

As his skin touched the water a change happened.

something beautiful.

Dany's legs were replaced with a silver shiny fish tail. Feet were formed into light gray fins swaying in the water tickled by the bubbles.

He was indeed a mermaid.

Or in this case a merboy.

He kept this secret his whole life. He was only going to tell one boy the secret.

Danny Fenton.

He just was scared of how he would handle it.

Dany rose his fins above the water giving them a flick and a twitch. His bottom hurt and he still tasted kwan in his mouth which made him wan't to throw up.

I don't know why he did that...Dany sighed.

He was confused and scared wanting to cry again. He also felt exhausted and tired.

Very tired.

The boy's eyes began to close as he drifted into a sleep. Peacefully.

Just as lunch had ended Danny walked up to dash giving him an angry shove.

WHATS YOUR FUCKING DEAL DASH!? Danny asked as Tucker and Sam stood behind him.

Watch it Fentona...Dash snapped.

You didn't have to fucking Rape Dany you sick bastard. Sam said backing up her friend.

Yeah. It wasn't cool dude. Tucker added.

The bitch needed to know his place. Dash smirked. His moans and cries were delicious along with his dripping cum.

Your disgusting. Danny growled as they walked away back to their classes.

Back in his cave Dany was still asleep having another one of those nightmares.

Whimpers and turns came from Dany as the dream took over. Trapping his brain.

Eyes shot open suddenly as Dany sat up breathing heavily.

Not another dream...Dany whispered in fear clutching his tail close.

The sun was just about to vanish as early stars brightly shined in the sky.

I'm really hungry. Dany whimpered.

There then came a sudden clank. Making Dany jump. The merboy looked up to a happy but sickening sight.

There he was. Staring in astonishment with wide eyes.

Dany screamed covering himself with a blanket that he had holding it over his chest and tail.

Dany...? Your...Danny slowly began quietly.

DANNY YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! Dany yelled blushing burying his head in the now wet blanket.

Danny reached down lightly grabbing the boy's tail observing it hypnotized. He touched the boy's delicate fins. In return the fins twitching in the soft tickles. His scales were rubbed making Dany gasp and whimper.

Fins...and a...tail...Danny awed.

Please...stop Dany gasped trying to pull his tail away but only making it worse when Danny tugged his fin making him cry out quietly.

Danny your hurting me. Dany whimpered as his fins were squeezed tightly forming tears in his eyes.

Finally out of his trance Danny let go.

I-I'm sorry...Danny said looking away as he heard the beautiful pants coming form the merboy making him hard.

The merboy crawled out sitting on the sand beside's Danny quiet for a moment.

I was going to tell you...Dany sighed.

Danny lifted his head looking at the ceiling silent.

This is just...wow your a...a...a mermaid...Danny breathed.

I'm actually a merboy...Dany giggled.

How can you tell the difference? Danny laughed looking at the boy's tail.

Dany turned away with a blush.

I...you...don't wan't to know...Dany said blushing.

Knowing what he mean't Danny looked down to see a hole presented right were a boy's...lets just say it was his organ is in there.

Oh...Danny blushed shutting his mouth.

All was silent for a moment.

C-can...I...see...it? The human boy asked playing with his fingers nervously.

Dany blushed deeply waiting for minutes to reply. The merboy looked down to his hole were his cock waited inside. Just the words made his member tingle.

Moments later the merboy gave a sudden push grunting with pants as his cock wiggled out already coated in pre cum expecting touch. In the shape of a tentacle it wiggled in the air forcing Dany to blush deeply. Medium sized and the same color of Dany's tail it was soft, tender and smooth like a baby's ass.

Danny stared at it with wide shocked eyes. So this was his...

Dany whimpered shaking his head.

NO STOP LOOKING AT IT! IT'S STUPID! IT'S NOT WORTH LOOKING! Dany said covering his wiggling pride. But let out a gasping moan as he felt it move inside his hand. Wanting touch. Craving pleasure.

I wouldn't go back inside it's hole till it felt that. Sexual pleasure...

SEE WHAT YOU DID!? It won't go back inside till I get plea- Dany stopped his words seeing the human still staring.

Danny woke into reality.

Maybe I could...help...you...The human said slowly.

Dany froze blushing.

N-no...it's fine...I can just...the merboy quietly began giving a little touch to his needy pride. The man hood reacted quite largely. In response the cock twitched wiggling faster reaching it's point were it's to sensitive to touch. Dany cried out breathing heavily. You should just go...Dany whispered.

Danny payed no attention to the merboy's words. He just stared at his work.

Dany blushed as his tail flicked in stress.

STOP STARING AT ME! Dany hollered out flicking his tail at the human.

Just before the human could say anything else Danny was hit in the back with a rock. Just as the teen turned around as net was shot across the room wrapping itself around Dany.

FREEZE! Voices called out aiming guns at the two. Walking past them men dressed in white suits was the man Dany's dreams were yelling him to fear.

M-Mayor Masters? What...what are you doing here? Danny asked in confusion.

The mayor stopped and stared at the raven haired teen. Do I...know you? He asked walking past him finally.

Dany struggled under neath the net's ropes thrashing his tail around as the man got closer every breath he panted.

We finally meet my prized experiment...The man grinned.

Let me go...Dany pleaded struggling more.

Afraid not...you see I've been watching you for quite some time now little mermaid...Vlad coed cupping the merboy's cheeks.

DON'T! The merboy snapped jerking his head away from the man.

A frown lit Vlad's face. He snapped his finger and the next thing Dany was being shocked by the net that help him captive. Dany let out a pitiful cry as the net shocked every part of his body.

Still out Dany's cock was touched by the shocks and it was overwhelmed by pleasure.

As the merboy cried out Danny jumped a bit as the merboy's cum splatted on his cheek. A few remains landed on the mayor's chest.

Whats this? Vlad asked looking at the white liquid on his chest. He leaned down to the merboy's limp cock and became curious. Again...he order the men

STOP! Dany sobbed as he was shocked for the second time, releasing his sperm into the air.

Very interesting...lets get him back to the lab..I wan tests run on him immediately. The man said while observing the cum he had just wiped off Dany's penis which was now wiggling back inside it's hole.

Danny looked at his friend with a sickening feeling.

Tests? what do you mean tests?...No...LEAVE HIM ALONE! Danny yelled standing up wanting to defend hi friend.

You have no right to interfere boy...now leave or be forced. The man said shifting Dany into his arms.

I WON'T HE'S MY FRIEND! AN I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! The human finished off his sentence by running over to the man and kicking him in his nuts.

In reaction Vlad dropped Dany to the ground falling over himself in pain.

The merboy whimpered as he hit his head into the sand becoming a bit dizzy in the process.

Dany was scooped up in the hands of the human who shoved his way past the two large men standing in the cave's opening.

DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THE MERMAID! The mayor order still rolling in pain.

The men nodded racing after the two boys.

STOP! STOP! The men called out blasting their guns repeatedly.

A blasted ray made it's way and hit Dany's tail sending him to a scream gripping Danny's shoulders so hard they bled.

Danny sped up the pace and turned the corner of the street dashing to Sam's house. Sneaking in the back door he rushed Dany to the couch lying him down gently. Not noticing Sam and Tucker were right there.

Dany whimpered with a couple tears letting his tail hang over the couch's arm.

Sam stared in awe at Dany's form.

D-Dany? is that you? Your- Sam began.

SHHH! Danny hushed her as he looked out the window seeing the two men that were chasing them running past by.


End file.
